


Fight the Feelin'

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Changmin tries to tutor Yunho but falls in love instead. (Rule 63; Schoolgirls AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight the Feelin'

**Author's Note:**

> because this fandom needed lesbian HoMin, and Jenn let me partake in her wonderful schoolgirls'verse.
> 
> _other fics in this 'verse_ :  
> [Worst Girlfriend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1041416) (Kris/Tao) by [Jenn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yamtempura/pseuds/yamtempura/works).  
> [Life Plan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1055498) (Kris/Suho/Tao) by [Jenn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yamtempura/pseuds/yamtempura/works).  
> [Shiver](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1060124) (Chen/Jaejoong) by [yours truly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped/works).
> 
> **warnings:** rule 63, femslash, language, explicit sex, unbeta'd - feel free to point out any errors in prose and/or characterisation.

-

Yunho – no, sorry, _Yunnie_ – is the exact type of girl Changmin should hate, except she doesn’t. Not at all. 

She first notices Yunho at beginning of the year after the class shuffle. Yunho likes to sit in the front row to the right, near the door of the classroom, so her friends easily spot her from the hallway and drop by to talk to her. 

Her friends are exact types of girls Changmin should hate – and she does, with a passion. Heechul is loud and flirty and redheaded, which Changmin is pretty sure is against school regulations, but no one seems to do anything about it. The same can be said about Jaejoong and her big kohl-lined eyes and piercings dotting her cartilage – barring the rumours that there’s even more underneath her uniform, which Changmin doesn’t care enough to find out. Of course, Yunho has nice, normal friends like Donghae who has a filthy mouth, Yoochun who’s supposedly really good with her hands, and flexible Junsu who’s the head of the dance team. 

Then there’s Yunho, who – well – Changmin doesn’t have any rumours on her. Or anything. Yunho flies under the radar with sheer pleasantness and goodwill, and is the apparently super competitive captain of the hapkido team of their martial arts club. Changmin is queen of her swimming team, so they don’t intersect in competitions for facilities, which Changmin thinks is probably good because Yunho is not only nice, she’s… distracting. 

Yunho has sleek cat eyes (that should flutter shut), a pouty bottom lip (that deserves to be bitten), and hair that spills all around her shoulders so she ties it up in a messy ponytail (that deserves to be tugged and mussed even further). 

Furiously, Changmin doesn’t even touch on the subject of Yunho’s body and continues glaring at Yunho and her friends from her seat one row behind and three desks over. 

Heechul darts her head up, lipgloss halfway to reapplication on her mouth when she sees Changmin and says something to Yunho. Yunho looks over. Smiles. 

Changmin makes an undignified noise in the back of her throat and ducks, starting to frantically dig through her bag pretending to be occupied. 

Honestly, Yunho was awful. Terrible. The absolute worst. 

\- 

‘So, why are we here, then?’ asks Kyuhyun, hands on her hips as she peers through the window of the gymnasium on Tuesday afternoon. ‘I mean – I thought you hated Yunnie.’ 

Changmin turns on her. ‘Yunho. Her name is _Yunho_.’ 

‘But everyone calls her Yunnie,’ replies the other. ‘Anyway, Yunnie is cute. It suits her.’ 

‘Since when were you friends with Yunho?’ asks Changmin, betrayed. 

‘Since – like – ever?’ Kyuhyun stares at her. ‘Changminnie, everyone is friends with Yunnie.’ 

‘Clearly not,’ she snaps and pushes open the gymnasium doors, striding with purpose to the bench where other girls are sitting, watching the martial arts team practice on the hardwood floor. Changmin smoothes out her skirt primly and sits down a little ways from a blonde underclassman, following her gaze to the wushu group. 

‘What is even your excuse?’ snorts Kyuhyun as she sits down, stretching her legs out in front of her. 

‘We’re here to watch Sungmin,’ replies Changmin confidently. 

‘You don’t even know Sungminnie,’ she accuses. 

‘But _you_ do.’ Changmin ignores Kyuhyun’s protests and makes sure that hating Yunho was the right thing to do. No one could _actually_ be that good of a person when she hung out with the dregs of their school. 

Yunho is dressed in her hapkido uniform, belt tight around her waist as she faces her partner on the mat. Changmin watches her explain something through a slow-motion demo with the air and many arm movements, her voice ringing clear though Changmin can’t understand the terminology of hapkido. 

A girl steps up, bows, and takes a stance. Yunho smiles – that same brilliant, lovely smile from class that Changmin just _loathes_ – and takes a mirroring stance, asking her to come forth. 

The rest is a blur – in an elegant turn, Yunho turns on her heel, takes the other girl’s arm and gently but effectively pins her on her stomach with her arm against her back – and it’s over in a few seconds. 

Changmin’s thighs are pressed tight together. She fists the hem of her skirt by her knees and _does not_ think of Yunho on her stomach, with her arm against the small of her back, cat eyes peering up in confusion and – 

‘We should go. We should seriously go,’ she squeaks, then clears her throat. ‘Right. C’mon.’ 

Kyuhyun sighs and grumbles, but eventually is hustled out of the gym in a flurry by Changmin, whining: ‘you’re so weird – and the girls were so cute too, why did we have to leave?’ 

Changmin doesn’t dignify that with an answer. 

\- 

And then Yunho actually _talks_ to her a month into the school year. It’s morning, she drops her bag at her desk, then comes around to the second row and walks three seats over. 

With a book in her hands, Changmin can at least pretend she doesn’t see Yunho approaching, but the fact is that every part of her feels over-sensitized, anticipating what would happen next. She doesn’t expect Yunho to begin _speaking_ – to _Changmin_ of all people – especially not when Donghae peeks through the open door to call her name, but is promptly ignored because: 

‘Ah, you’re Changminnie, right?’ Yunho looks down at him, hands clasped behind her back as her hair falls around to frame her delicate face. Changmin’s brain short-circuits. 

‘Yeah – I – hi.’ 

‘Hi,’ she greets brightly, but her expression soon sobers up. ‘I’m sorry – I know I shouldn’t listen to rumours and stuff, but – ah – I heard you’re doing really well in history.’ 

‘I – yes. I am.’ 

‘Great – I am doing terrible and, oh,’ Yunho runs a hand through her hair, mussing it up even further, and Changmin’s fingers twitch. ‘I was wondering if you could help me? If you had time – I mean. It’s for hapkido – as the captain, I can’t let my grades slip or else I can’t stay on and history is really hard and I just.’ Yunho’s expression is pained and she looks away. ‘God – it sounds like I’m begging, doesn’t it? Sorry, Changminnie, nevermind.’ And she looks at Changmin again, pulling out a smile forced at the edges that is even _worse_ than her usual grin, one foot in a pivot to go back to her seat. 

Fuck’s sake. Changmin really, really should hate Yunho – with her messy hair and her non-appreciation for normal friends, and placing sports over her own education – but. But. _But_. 

‘Okay – I’ll give you my number and email, and you let me know when you’re free,’ starts Changmin fishing out her phone from her schoolbag and handing it over. ‘I have swimming practices on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday in the mornings, so after school is best.’ 

In two minutes, Changmin has Yunho’s phone number, email, address, and the absolute cringe-worthy smile shining in her face from the other girl. 

‘Thank you,’ she says, sounding so absolutely sincere, eyes going half-lidded as her cheeks puff up with her smile. ‘This means so much.’ 

‘Of course,’ replies Changmin as if they’ve been friends forever. 

Yunho goes back to her desk and Changmin shifts in her seat, staring blankly at her book, trying to remember where she was before the whole clusterfuck. It’s times like these that she remembers she really, really hates Yunho. 

\- 

_I have a club meeting after school on Thursday, but I’m free after that. Is six okay?_

Kyuhyun peers over Changmin’s shoulder and coos. ‘You have a date with Yunnie?’ 

‘No – ’ splutters Changmin, burying her phone between her legs. ‘No, I’m just tutoring her. In history.’ 

‘Oh is that what they call it these days?’ she says, voice soothing as if she completely understands. ‘It’s fine. I like to talk about invasions into Netherlands as well.’ 

‘Oh my _god_.’ 

Kyuhyun sits down next to her, cackling. ‘So are you going to say yes or not? Don’t keep her waiting.’ 

‘Shut up,’ snaps Changmin, looking at her phone once more and types: _Sure, where do you want to meet?_

A beat later – _my house?_

‘Wow, you guys progress fast,’ remarks Kyuhyun, peeking over. 

‘Can you not?’ With a huff, Changmin stuffs her phone into her bag and resumes eating her lunch, stubbornly trying to focus on whatever Kyuhyun was saying. 

\- 

She stands in front of her closet mirror, tilting her head to the side, fingers running over the length of her black skirt over her long, dark stockings. It’s not too much is it? Sparing a glance at her desk where her phone sits, Changmin sharply turns her head away and glares at her own reflection. She’s not going to ask Kyuhyun for help. She’s just getting ready to meet someone as usual. 

And – as usual – she’s worn her long hair loose and straight, a nice flattering soft, cream-coloured blouse tucked into a dark skirt, and she’ll wear her cute sandals that match the blouse, and bring her backpack with her homework, then simply take the bus to Yunho’s house because she is just dressed like a normal person for a normal meet-up. 

Kyuhyun sends a text: _hope you’re wearing make-up_

Changmin stares at her eyeliner and lipgloss and almost panics, before she realizes that Kyuhyun is full of fucking shit anyway and ignores the text, grabbing her books and bag as she heads out the door. 

\- 

After checking the address three times, Changmin rings the doorbell. Yunho’s home is cute and middle-class with a small yard and blue curtains in the windows. The wait takes about fifteen seconds, the door opening and Yunho standing in the gaudiest red sweater in existence – made of fuzzy something and decorated with leopard spots. 

‘Hi – you made it!’ She invites Changmin in and offers her snacks and drinks, which Changmin politely declines, on the lookout for parents and siblings. Didn’t Yunho have a brother? Or was it sister? Both? 

Suddenly, a hand snakes around Changmin’s wrist clasping it loosely and warmly in her palm. Yunho smiles. ‘We’re alone, c’mon, my room’s upstairs.’ 

\- 

_We’re alone!!!1!_ texts Changmin frantically, having a slight panic attack in the bathroom as she stares at the closed door. She doesn’t even know _why_ she’s feeling this way when Yunho has been more than courteous, smiling all prettily when Changmin explains cause and effect, listing off names and dates and listening patiently when Yunho tries to recite them from memory. 

And then Yunho announces that seven thirty is a good time for a tea break, ambling down the stairs to the kitchen while Changmin feels something tighten in her stomach with each passing moment and ducks into the bathroom in the hallway. 

It’s the sweater, she decides as she paces the bathroom waiting for Kyuhyun to reply. It’s the way the sweater is lumpy and doesn’t flatter Yunho in any way. Also the fact that she’s wearing a long skirt that slides upwards every time she moves to show muscled leg that has Changmin’s gaze straying from book to table to the casual curve of Yunho’s calf and ankle. And Yunho’s _face_ – the fact that it’s all wide-eyed, brows furrowed so subtly and lower lip jutting out in a pout when she’s thinking too hard or screws up a date, that delicate expression of confusion framed by her messy brown hair. 

Her phone vibrates and she looks at the screen. _If you’re scared that Yunnie’s a virgin, she’s most assuredly not~ ;) ;) ;)_

Changmin makes a garbled noise in her throat and quickly turns off her screen. That’s not – That’s – She didn’t need to know that. She definitely didn’t need to know that. This isn’t a date. They’re not alone because Yunho specifically sent out her parents and siblings for dinner together to get Changmin alone in the house. That would be premeditated and imply that Yunho actually knew who Changmin was and interested in getting up her skirt. 

Which was – which was – She texts Kyuhyun a reply: _I’m not interested in girls who hang out with people like Heechul and Jaejoong, you know. Yunho is probably just like them._

_Ew, does that mean we’re the same too? Time to end this friendship now, Changminnie_ is the response. 

Changmin frowns. She doesn’t like Kyuhyun’s logic. There’s no way shallow, empty-headed people like Heechul and Jaejoong and their ilk would hang out with a genuinely kind, dedicated person like Yunho, who smiles all sincere and tries her best in everything. It didn’t follow the laws of sense. It just meant that Yunho _had_ to have some sort of dark secret – like ‘I hate rainbows, puppies and babies’ which, well. Changmin didn’t care for babies either, to be honest. Or: ‘I don’t like girls who like other girls.’ Except – Jaejoong and Heechul were about as straight as an elastic band. 

There’s a knock on the bathroom door and Changmin almost shrieks from surprise. ‘Hey, I brought the tea upstairs, so come out whenever you’re ready,’ calls Yunho before her footsteps pad away. 

With a sigh, Changmin looks at her reflection, checking that her lipgloss was still on and her eyeliner on point. With two sweeps, she flattens and straightens her hair with her fingers, letting it fall around her shoulders, before smoothing her skirt. Her phone vibrates again. _If you like her, it’s now or never_. 

She needed to stop hanging out with Kyuhyun. Best friends were over-perceptive these days. With a final look-over, Changmin sweeps out of the bathroom and heads down the hall. 

\- 

Yunho has her knees drawn up to her chest, chin propped on top as she peers at her notebook held aloft with one hand. Her hand. All long fingers and joints that curve and would feel great sliding inside – 

‘Hi,’ greets Changmin, kneeling on a cushion across the table from Yunho. The teapot and cups are placed in the middle of the table between their textbooks, pens, and notes. Gingerly, Changmin pours the tea into two cups and sets one in front of Yunho, confronted with Yunho’s delighted smile – ‘sorry, you shouldn’t have done that, that’s my job – oh god, I’ll be a better host next time, promise, but thank you, Changminnie.’ 

And the way her name just slips out, wrapped in Yunho’s voice, husky for a girl but no less pleasant. Changmin makes a muffled noise in the back of her throat as her thighs clench together. Vaguely, Kyuhyun’s voice echoes in the back of her mind: _you’re so fucked_. ‘You’re welcome,’ she says, quickly and a tad loud. ‘It’s – this is all fine. You’re fine.’ 

Yunho places her notebook down and curves her legs so they fold neatly to the side around her hip, the skirt slip-sliding over smooth, muscled leg to create a silhouette that Changmin wants to trace with her hand. ‘Y’know – we can be friends too. We don’t just have to talk about school.’ 

‘Right.’ Changmin’s brain stalls. Friends. Friends talk about things. What things. Things. 

Seeming to sense her dilemma, Yunho grins, flashing a row of teeth that stuns Changmin, because it’s so impossible to be so lovely and good and wonderful through and through. ‘This is our first year in class together, but I’ve heard you’re really good at swimming.’ 

‘I am,’ she replies blankly, then hurriedly backtracks from her own ego. ‘You – you’re in hapkido, right?’ 

‘Yeah – second year captain,’ announces Yunho proudly. She drinks a little from her tea then sets the cup down. ‘I’ve been doing hapkido since I was nine or ten, it’s really fun. You should join, Changminnie – I can teach you.’ 

Changmin’s brain breaks at how genuine Yunho’s face is, how eager her voice. ‘I’m a bit busy, sorry to say. Captain of the swim team and all.’ Kyuhyun’s voice: _this is the part where you say, ‘but I’ll take some private lessons. In the bedroom.’_

‘Ah – you’re smart _and_ a captain,’ sighs out Yunho in admiration. ‘I’ll try to keep up too.’ 

‘You’re older than me,’ blurts Changmin. ‘It’s – you shouldn’t say that. It’s bad form, unnie.’ 

Yunho blinks, a slight pink tinting her cheeks. ‘Okay, Changminnie.’ 

The acquiescence makes Changmin’s twitch in want to touch. To see if Yunho’s body gives in as gently as her personality, how soft her skin is compared to the look in her eyes, the vibrations of her laugh, the feel of her mouth as she smiles. ‘You probably didn’t know I skipped a grade when I transferred here. Different classes and different friend groups,’ says Changmin, awkwardly pacifying. 

‘True.’ Yunho leans back on her hands, her sweater revealing nothing even from the stretch of her arms behind her. Changmin really hates how lumpy it is. ‘You should meet my friends, though! I think you’d like Yoochun. Everyone likes Yoochun, of course. And maybe Heechul?’ 

Changmin balks. ‘I – ’ _hate Heechul’s guts_. She shuts up, and Yunho tilts her head. 

‘You don’t like her,’ she laughs, sudden and loud. It makes Changmin’s mouth twitch into a sheepish smile. ‘Not everyone likes Heechul for sure,’ assures Yunho. ‘That’s okay. Just Yoochun and Junsu, then.’ 

Maybe Changmin should offer something in return, but Yunho is too nice to hang out with assholes like Kyuhyun and Minho and Changmin herself. It strikes her then – that somewhere during this visit, Changmin really _likes_ Yunho and genuinely _believes_ that Yunho is as lovely as she comes across. 

Instead, the tension breaks when a clatter of noise erupts from downstairs. Yunho picks up her phone from under the table and checks the time. ‘Oh, it’s already eight, everyone’s home,’ she murmurs, mostly to herself. 

‘Unnie! Is your friend still here?’ calls a voice – girlish and high-pitched. Yunho gets up and peeks through her door: ‘yeah – we’ll be done soon. Welcome home!’ 

There are more greetings – deeper voiced this time, obviously from Yunho’s parents, and her little sister’s footsteps are heard in the hallway but she disappears into an adjacent bedroom before she reaches Yunho’s room. 

‘They might get loud, so I’ll close the door,’ says Yunho, doing just that, and the air just seems to get denser as Changmin sips from her now lukewarm tea. 

‘I should probably go home soon,’ she remarks, fiddling with her phone. Kyuhyun hasn’t sent any new texts and the sun has almost disappeared from the sky when she peeks out the window. The bus ride will take twenty minutes, and she has swimming practice tomorrow morning. But – but – _I don’t want to stop talking to Yunho_. 

Kyuhyun is going to have a field day with Changmin’s new-found crush. 

‘True,’ sighs out Yunho, as if she’s disappointed. When Changmin flicks her eyes upwards, Yunho catches her gaze and smiles softly. ‘Y’know, you’re a really good tutor, and a nice person. I would love to do this with you again.’ 

Changmin feels colour rush into her cheeks. ‘That’s – I – yeah,’ she agrees weakly, but it makes Yunho laugh – again, the sound soft in the shuffle of papers and books and pens as they pack up. 

Yunho introduces Changmin to her parents and sister, and bids her goodbye by walking alongside her all the way to the bus stop in her ugly sweater and long skirt. 

‘Your sweater is just really awful, though,’ says Changmin, finally, unable to contain herself. 

‘Really? I like it,’ replies Yunho, looking shocked that anyone would think otherwise. 

‘It – it’s just… loose. And lumpy.’ 

‘Yeah – that’s the best part. Makes it comfortable,’ grins Yunho, and waves when the bus pulls up and whisks Changmin away with it. 

\- 

Which leads to Changmin looking – really _looking_ – at Yunho at school with their standard uniform of button-up, sweater, and skirt and how Yunho holds up to Heechul and Jaejoong and all her other friends. 

Yunho’s sweater is a size too big for her frame, her skirt brushing down to her knees, and stockings pulled right up along her calf with her dusted black shoes on her feet. She’s – for all intents and purposes – covered up as much as she can. 

The slices of skin – the dip of Yunho’s collarbone, the turn of her forearm under a pulled back sleeve, the square patch between skirt and stocking where her knees are exposed – suddenly become all the more precious for Changmin to drink in when she can. 

Kyuhyun tells her she’s just being a creep. ‘You guys had a hot date in her bedroom and you didn’t even _touch_ her? God, Yunnie is the most fucking touchy person in this school – well, next to Jaejoongie. Take advantage,’ she complains, loudly, in the cafeteria. 

Changmin slugs her shoulder. ‘Shut up.’ Picking up a slice of seaweed from her lunch, she sighs. ‘We have another tutoring session this week.’ 

‘You haven’t screwed everything up then,’ the other says, pleased. ‘So, what’re you planning?’ 

Kyuhyun’s expectant stare has Changmin flustered. ‘Teach her about the 38 th parallel?’ 

It is clearly not the correct answer: ‘Changminnie! Lean against her shoulder. Hold her hand. Oh my god, what are you – a _guy_?’ 

\- 

The second date – tutoring session – meet-up – _something_ – goes as well as the last one. Yunho is attentive and stubborn, pushes away Changmin’s gentle reminders for breaks in order to press through the course material. 

While Yunho is quietly writing and rewriting dates for memorization, Changmin does her math homework. Yunho’s little sister comes up with tea and snacks from their parents after a little while, chatting awkwardly with Changmin, before disappearing from the room and closing the door behind her. 

This time, Yunho is wearing a crewneck. A genuine, blue crewneck – tight around the neck and wrists, falling loosely all around her frame in between – coupled with another long skirt, coloured green. There are two stars printed rather obviously on her chest – where Changmin imagines her breasts are – and keeps drawing her attention from derivative proofs to the ghost of a curve of Yunho’s torso hidden underneath. 

They call it a night around eight and eat snacks, Yunho talking about nothing in particular: ‘The new girls this year are really promising. I saw the wushu one and she’s amazing. It sort of makes me glad I’m in hapkido – I couldn’t do what she does. I mean – it helps that I’m a little shorter, right? Centre of balance low to the ground and all.’ Yunho nods to herself, munching on a rice cracker. ‘Someone tall and flexible like that fits for wushu.’ 

‘All body types should be able to do it, though,’ points out Changmin. ‘Both of you would be good at swimming – there are always different moves to do to get to the other side. Breast stroke, butterfly, back stroke.’ 

Yunho purses her mouth in thought. ‘You’re right – I guess, if she did come over to hapkido, she’d do pretty well despite being so tall. Focus more on leg work than arm work.’ 

Bodies. Arms. Legs. Yunho. Changmin twitches, then blurts: ‘You have really nice legs too.’ From what glimpses she has gotten, all of Yunho is really nice. Very nice. More than nice. 

Surprisingly enough, Yunho turns the slightest shade of pink, and it complements the colour of her bottom lip. Changmin feels a rush of pride at being able to cause that reaction. ‘It’s true,’ she continues, unabashed. ‘I’ve seen you do hapkido. You can’t manage to pin someone with a subpar body.’ 

‘Thank you,’ Yunho replies, voice small from the bout of shyness that hits her, drawing her legs close to her chest as if to hide. 

‘No,’ says Changmin. She reaches across the table, slides her thumb over the clothed kneecap of Yunho that has drawn up, and gently begins to press down. Yunho lowers her legs, revealing inch after inch of ugly crewneck as she tucks her legs under the table. ‘You hide a lot.’ 

Yunho doesn’t seem to have a reply to that – taking a bigger bite of her rice cracker in order not to talk. The evasion makes Changmin smile, stomach warm as if she understands Yunho just a little more now. 

‘Anyway, did you see that new drama that came out?’ says Changmin, voice warm, and Yunho swallows down her snack before diving into the new subject. Still, Changmin notices that Yunho’s legs stay down and Changmin resists reaching over to find how her fingers fit against the fleeting curve of Yunho’s torso before the sweater falls in a lump over it again. 

\- 

‘You look sort of like Ariel from the Little Mermaid this time, y’know,’ remarks Changmin casually at the bus stop, looking anywhere that isn’t Yunho or her… chest. 

‘Do you always insult people’s sweaters?’ asks Yunho, muffling her laughter. ‘Well, _I_ like it, it’s comfortable.’ 

‘And covers everything up,’ accuses the other. 

That shuts Yunho up quick. Changmin glances over; there’s an apology on the tip of her tongue, but it dies when Yunho bravely meets her gaze, even if her cheeks might be a little darker under the dim streetlight. ‘So – is it the sweater that’s the problem or the size, Changminnie?’ 

The bus stop turns the corner. 

‘I have to go now,’ replies Changmin, heart in her throat, fumbling at her bag for her bus pass. 

As the bus rolls up next to the curb, Yunho steps back and waves, ‘okay – see you tomorrow!’ and Changmin is horrified to discover that Yunho stays around, watching as Changmin scrambles onto the bus, her face red. 

\- 

‘You touched her knee, congrats, you’re a big kid now,’ snorts Kyuhyun into her math textbook. ‘Wow, I think that’s – like – five steps away from first base. Almost there, Changminnie.’ 

‘You’re literally the worst best friend ever, you know that?’ snaps Changmin from behind Chemistry, glancing over at the librarian who is busy staring at her computer. 

‘Look – I’m not saying Yunnie is easy,’ says the other patiently. ‘But I’m pretty sure she’s not hard.’ 

‘What the _hell_ does that mean, Kyuhyunnie.’ 

Kyuhyun flinches at her name, pressing her nose deeper into her textbook. ‘Nothing.’ 

Changmin puts the Chemistry down and stares at her friend. 

‘You think you’re the only one doing well in history?’ she says. ‘That Eunsook girl is acing that class too, but Yunnie’s not going anywhere near her, Changminnie.’ 

\- 

Yunho is sniffling on Friday, so Changmin hands over a packet of pocket tissues, ‘why are you at school, just go home.’ 

‘History test,’ she says miserably. 

‘You’ll do fine,’ reassures Changmin, patting her shoulder. She doesn’t expect Yunho to turn, fitting herself in the curve of Changmin’s arm for a one-armed hug. Without thinking, Changmin raises her other hand and rubs it up and down Yunho’s back in comfort, feeling the catch of her bra strap underneath. 

Yunho sniffles a little more, pressing in, and then pulls away, grinning. ‘Thank you, Changminnie.’ 

Changmin stares back at her, feeling her own face heat up, but Yunho is pulling away now to talk to Donghae who has just appeared. 

\- 

On Monday, Yunho is absent and they get their exams back. Changmin aces it, as usual, and she decides to take Yunho’s exam as well. 

‘What are you going to do with that?’ asks Kyuhyun suspiciously at lunch. ‘Not gonna rub your face on it or something? Like – I know your crush touched it, Changminnie, but this is going too far.’ 

Changmin stares at her. ‘What’s _wrong_ with you?’ With a flip to the last page of the exam, she reveals Yunho’s grade. ‘See that? That’s what we do on our dates. Study so she can ace her history tests. I’m bringing it over to her house on my way home. She’d want to know.’ 

‘Now you’re just being overeager.’ 

Ignoring her, Changmin turns back to her lunch and smiles to herself. Yunho would be pleased. 

\- 

The first thing she notices after Jihye lets her into Yunho’s room is that it’s a disaster. There are clothes strewn everywhere, papers spread on the table, the covers on the bed rumpled and the closet half-open with ugly sweaters spilling onto the ground. 

Yunho is curled up on a bunch of cushions next to the table, tapping at her cell phone, hair pulled upwards in a bun, dressed in a t-shirt and long grey sweatpants, when she looks up, ‘hey, Jihye, who was it – ’ and her voice dies in her throat when she sees Changmin at the door. ‘Hi.’ 

‘Is your room… always like this…’ asks Changmin slowly. 

‘Oh god, sorry!’ Yunho scrambles to her feet, smoothing her t-shirt, and Changmin sees how it strains against her breasts, hugging them closer than any sweater. ‘I didn’t – just – let me clean up and, oh god – ’ 

Something warms in Changmin’s gut. ‘Do you clean your room every time before I come over?’ 

Yunho turns pink. ‘For an hour.’ 

It makes Changmin laugh as she drops her bag on the floor and fishes out Yunho’s exam. ‘I got this for you.’ Yunho takes it, brows furrowed and lip jutting out in worry, ‘oh god.’ 

Silently, she flips through it and gets to her grade before blinking in surprise once, twice, then looking up at Changmin, a smile breaking out on her face. ‘Changminnie.’ 

‘Yeah,’ and Changmin can’t help but smile in turn. ‘Good work.’ 

She really doesn’t expect to get a flurry of Yunho pressing herself up against Changmin, burying her face in the crook of Changmin’s neck as her waist is held almost gently between Yunho’s arms. ‘Thank you,’ she murmurs, and Changmin can _feel_ that plush bottom lip against her skin, and _damn her_ if it doesn’t make her stomach tighten and thighs clench. 

‘Yunho,’ she breathes, her arms hovering awkwardly around Yunho’s torso, brain glitching. 

Yunho peers upwards, her face horrifyingly close to Changmin and all Changmin can think is that she forgot to reapply her lipgloss before coming over and oh god, Yunho can see how chapped her mouth is and fuck those are her breasts against Changmin’s chest and her arms are as firm as she suspected and – 

‘God,’ laughs Yunho breathlessly, still so close, ‘you always think a little too hard, don’t you, Changminnie?’ 

With that, Yunho slides her nose across Changmin’s cheek, fitting her mouth warmly over Changmin’s lips – in all their dry glory – before kissing her softly. 

Changmin doesn’t even realize she’s making a low, keening noise in her throat until Yunho pulls away and Changmin cranes her neck forwards to follow that sweet mouth, suck on that bottom lip like she’s dreamt of for so fucking long now. 

Yunho opens up easily, making Changmin throw her inhibitions out the window as her hand cups Yunho’s cheek to tilt her head back so Changmin can lick her way inside. She can taste mint and tea and something salty – like Yunho just had snacks – and it makes her hum because Yunho is _real_ and _kind_ and Changmin is _kissing her_. 

After a moment, Changmin pulls away, her eyes wide and Yunho is staring back at her, her mouth wet and flushed. 

‘Uh,’ says Changmin dumbly. 

‘I’ve been waiting for a long time to do that,’ admits Yunho cheerily. She slides her hands around Changmin’s waist and plays with the hem of the school uniform sweater, lifting it a little and letting the tips of her fingers skim against the bare skin of Changmin’s stomach. Her eyes are half-lidded. 

Changmin leans forward and kisses the corner of Yunho’s mouth, then her jaw, skimming down her neck, laving a wet path with her tongue. Yunho shudders, letting it vibrate through the hand Changmin has on the small of her back, pulling her forwards. Her skin is soft, with a little give, and Changmin can’t help but sink her teeth into the base of the other’s collarbone, earning a high-pitched keen as Yunho presses her hands underneath Changmin’s sweater, the sensation of her warm hands making Changmin inhale sharply. 

‘What else have you wanted to do?’ asks Changmin lowly in Yunho’s ear, moving both her hands under Yunho’s t-shirt, lifting it up slowly. ‘Please provide examples.’ 

Yunho laughs breathlessly, more felt than heard by the other, ‘wanna see you, Changminnie. All of you, all your muscles, saw you swim once, oh god.’ 

‘Oh?’ Changmin pulls away with a grin, ‘did you like me all wet?’ 

It makes Yunho’s mouth part around a breath, arousal heightening in her body. ‘Lemme see,’ she insists, tugging at Changmin’s sweater, and Changmin realizes she’s asking for permission. 

Pulling away, Changmin strips off her top with efficiency, clad in a bra, skirt and knee-high socks, the air prickling at her skin and making her shiver. Suddenly, she feels a little self-conscious – at her slender hips and small breasts cupped by the plain pink bra. 

Yunho doesn’t seem to notice as she traces her palms up Changmin’s stomach and around her torso, unclasping the bra and letting it fall to the floor, ‘you’re so gorgeous, Changminnie.’ 

She folds her hands around Changmin’s ribs and cups her breasts in her calloused hands, gentle and warm, her face attentive as she drops soft, feather light kisses over the swell of Changmin’s breasts. 

The careful worship of her skin has Changmin humming in her throat. ‘Are you – ’ Changmin pauses, wetting her mouth, ‘Yunho – are you jealous?’ 

Surprised, the other looks up, but the lack of reply and the pink flush on her face gives her away. Without a second thought, Changmin wraps her arms around Yunho’s waist, manhandling her backwards to walk to the bed and drop on it with a soft sound. On her back, Yunho’s arms fall on either side of her head, leaving her vulnerable when Changmin begins to lift her shirt without saying a word. 

‘Take it off,’ she orders, quietly, and Yunho arches her back and lifts her arms as the clothing is shed. Her hair tie catches against the fabric and is pulled off, leaving a mess of brown hair to frame her face. Changmin thinks she’s gorgeous. ‘So fucking hot, aren’t you?’ 

Yunho squirms in embarrassment but doesn’t look away from Changmin’s face. The bra is blue with rabbits printed cheerily on them and a back clasp. Changmin is undeterred, and manages to unhook it and get it off Yunho’s body entirely so her breasts are exposed, nipples pebbling from the shock of cool air. 

‘Changmin,’ she breathes, but Changmin doesn’t let her finish that thought when she dips her head down and traces the outline of one breast with her tongue, licking a stripe up to the areola, while her hand cupped the other one. ‘Ch – _ah_ – ngmin – ’ 

Oh. She’s sensitive here. Changmin smiles against her skin and scrapes her teeth gently over a nipple, feeling the muscles of Yunho’s stomach tighten. Her thumb rolls the other nipple the same time Changmin occupies herself with sucking at Yunho’s breast, and Yunho is gasping, arching for it. ‘Cha – ng – minnie – please – ’ 

‘Your tits are so fucking hot,’ grins Changmin from below, and Yunho catches her gaze, face red. 

‘They’re too big,’ she blurts. 

‘Is that why you hide them?’ Changmin switches breasts, envelops the other nipple with the wet heat of her tongue, scraping her thumbnail around the areola, as she massages the other with her hand. Yunho squirms and gasps. ‘They’re gorgeous. You’re gorgeous – fuck – Yunho, you don’t want to know – ’ 

‘Wanna – _ah_ – know what?’ she pants, back arching as Changmin presses her tits together sucks a mark at the uppermost swell of her breast. 

Instead of replying, Changmin drops a trail of kisses from collarbone to her navel, and her hands tug at the waistband of the sweats. ‘Yunho,’ she says, voice flat. 

Yunho makes a sound in the back of her throat and obediently lifts her hips upwards. Quickly, Changmin has the sweats off and traces the panty line of Yunho’s pastel pink underwear with more rabbits printed on, already damp and smelling earthy. 

A bout of uncertainty hits her then – sudden and careening, arousal subsiding when Changmin realizes _oh god I’ve never gotten this far_. Yunho blearily blinks and lifts her head, a hand reaching out to card through Changmin’s long hair and push it back behind her ear. ‘Hey, Changminnie,’ she murmurs, gentle, ‘have you ever done this before?’ 

Kyuhyun’s text echoes in Changmin’s head: _If you’re scared that Yunnie’s a virgin, she’s most assuredly not_. 

A flare of jealousy opens up in Changmin’s chest, and she surges to meet Yunho’s mouth, kissing the words away as she straddles Yunho’s abdomen. Yunho meets her for each trace of her tongue, open and panting for it, letting Changmin taste everything and replace it with herself. 

‘Changmin,’ she pants when the kiss finally breaks, ‘what do you want?’ 

A flood of thoughts come crashing into Changmin’s head so she dips down to kiss Yunho’s pretty mouth again to distract her. ‘Don’t want to know,’ she murmurs against the other’s lips. 

‘I do,’ she moans, ‘I do – I wanna – see you come – ’ 

Yunho’s hands find themselves under Changmin’s skirt, cupping her ass and tracing the outline of her cunt through her underwear. Changmin makes a stuttered moan, panting against the hollow of Yunho’s throat as she’s slowly stroked. 

Hidden in the crook of Yunho’s neck like this, Changmin feels it all come out in a rush, ‘want to hold you down, want to make you come with just playing with your tits, want to fuck you open with my fingers, Yunho – you’re so hot – ’ 

‘Do it,’ she says, her voice ruined and husky, ‘fuck – do it, Changminnie – please.’ 

‘I’ve never done this,’ confesses Changmin against her skin, lifting her face to see the ruined, begging, wanton expression of Yunho, her eyes wide and mouth pursed. ‘But I want to fuck you up.’ 

‘Yeah – oh god – Changminnie,’ whines Yunho, hips canting, as her hands pull at Changmin’s panties. ‘Please lemme see you.’ 

With that, Changmin sheds her socks, skirt and panties, fully naked as she sits astride Yunho’s knees, her hands following the hard muscle of Yunho’s thick thighs to the edge of her panties. ‘Now let me see,’ she says, and Yunho shuts her eyes in embarrassment but lifts her hips anyway, letting the underwear be pulled downwards, a line of slick between the cotton and her cunt. 

Changmin throws the last of their clothing to the floor and covers Yunho’s body with her own, her perked nipples brushing against Yunho’s heaving chest. When Yunho kisses her again, it’s desperate and hot. 

She feels Yunho’s legs fold around her waist, bringing her hips upward, and Changmin doesn’t even think about her own virginity when her hand is skittering downwards, brushing through the coarse brown curls that frame Yunho’s cunt, and slides two fingers around the labia. Yunho gasps. 

‘I wanna – I want – ’ she gasps, but Changmin shuts her up with a kiss as she strokes Yunho’s cunt once, twice, feeling the muscles underneath her shift and tense. Without a pause, Changmin builds a rhythm, a push-pull of arousal that has Yunho stuttering and shifting, wanting to fuck herself on Changmin’s fingers but restraining herself. 

‘You’re so hot,’ reminds Changmin, pressing her forehead against Yunho’s, the curtain of her long hair isolating both of them from the outside world. In here, Changmin can fuck Yunho; in here, Yunho wants her. ‘Do you want me to slide a finger inside? Two? How much could you take, Yunnie?’ 

Yunho’s staring up at her, eyes wide, gasping, her pupils blown open, her mouth working around words that won’t come out. Her hips rock to the rhythm of Changmin’s stroking, pushing down when Changmin’s fingers come upwards, and catching the most friction. Purposefully, Changmin avoids her clit – ‘how far can I take it? How much does it take you to come?’ 

‘Please,’ she begs, so sweetly, enough that Changmin’s own thighs are clenching so tight, ‘fuck – Changminnie – fuck me, c’mon.’ 

Changmin’s thumb finds her clit – wet with slick – and presses down the same time she slides a finger inside of her. It’s enough for Yunho to arch her back and let out a soundless wail, her hands coming around Changmin’s shoulders as she rides down on the finger smoothly. 

‘God, you’re gorgeous,’ breathes Changmin, ‘want to fucking break you, Yunnie.’ 

‘Do it, fuck – ’ she gasps, fucking herself on the finger in a steady rhythm. ‘Break me, fuck me, Changminnie, you’re perfect – ’ 

The compliment sears down Changmin’s spine and she’s sliding another finger into Yunho’s cunt, feeling the clench of muscle and heat, building up a steady, hard rhythm that has Yunho’s pressing her face into the hollow of Changmin’s neck, panting hard as the arousal builds. 

There’s so much fucking slick around Changmin’s fingers, so hot and damp, and Yunho’s mouth is open and wet against her throat as she moans her name over and over again. So close, she’s so fucking close. 

Changmin drops to her shoulder on the bed next to Yunho, still working at Yunho’s cunt, when her other hand comes up to roll one of Yunho’s glorious tits in between her fingers. Yunho jerks and shivers – ‘oh fuck Changminnie fuck fuck fu- _uck_ – ’ 

‘Oh yeah,’ encourages Changmin as she roughs up the rhythm a little, pressing firmly on Yunho’s clit. ‘Come, Yunho – let me see you fucking come – ’ 

She pulls at Yunho’s nipple the same time her hand meets Yunho’s hips on the ride downwards, and Yunho – ‘gonna come, you’re making me come, Changminnie, oh shit – fuck – ‘ – breaks, her cunt clenching down and riding her orgasm out _hard_ on Changminnie’s fingers, hips jerking roughly and body arched and shuddering. 

Changmin meets her for each thrust – her own pussy dripping wet at the sight of Yunho losing it – and strokes her clit until Yunho’s arching from oversensitivity, whining low in her throat, ‘Changminnie.’ 

Sliding out her soaked fingers, Changminnie sniffs at the damp, earthy scent of it and tentatively licks it. Yunho makes a garbled noise at the sight. Encouraged, Changmin cleans up the mess of her hand with her tongue, eyes on Yunho’s face, the gaping mouth, the blown-open pupils, the high flush on her cheeks, and mussed hair. 

The ache between her thighs is pressing now, untouched and unfinished. Changmin tries to valiantly ignore it as she slowly slides her hands down Yunho’s sides, soothing her and keeping her warm, but Yunho’s fingers wrap around her wrists gentle and firm. ‘Ride my face.’ 

Changmin’s brain blows up. ‘Yunho.’ 

‘Wanna lick your pussy,’ she says, voice husky, ‘lemme, please – wanna feel you fuck yourself open on my tongue.’ 

‘I’ve never – ’ hesitates Changmin. 

‘I have,’ assures Yunho without pause, ‘come here, turn around and straddle my face.’ 

Shivering in anticipation, Changmin follows through, knees on either side of Yunho’s torso, feeling shy and exposed when Yunho spreads open her ass and lays soft kisses on her skin around her cunt, nuzzling against her. ‘Smell good, Changminnie.’ 

‘Fuck,’ blurts Changmin when Yunho licks a wet stripe along her labia. ‘Oh god – ’ 

Without thought, Changmin brushes her hands over Yunho’s stomach before cupping her breasts, flicking her thumbs over the nipples and letting out a shock of surprised laughter when Yunho moans against her cunt. 

Yunho builds a rhythm with her tongue, tracing the outlines of Changmin’s pussy and lapping at the slick, alternating between slow strokes and rapid flicks that press her tongue past the initial fold of Changmin’s labia. 

Changmin doesn’t realize she’s moving her hips, following Yunho’s rhythm, until Yunho’s hold relaxes on her ass and she hums, pressing her tongue up up _up_ into Changmin’s cunt and Changmin groans, rocking down against the feeling. 

She’s riding Yunho’s face now as she plays with the girl’s tits, moans unabashed and slutty for it as she uses Yunho up for her own pleasure. The hot heat of Yunho’s tongue in her cunt and the press of long, calloused fingers at her clit and around her labia is more than enough for Changmin to start shivering. 

Changmin’s already strung out from witnessing Yunho orgasm, so it’s not a surprise when she feels her stomach tighten, arousal spooling into her core, fucking herself on Yunho’s tongue and _oh fuck_ – 

‘Yunnie, shit,’ she keens, feeling a finger slip inside of her pussy and Yunho’s tongue eagerly lap around it – filthy and sloppy and _so fucking hot_. ‘Oh – I’m going to come, Yunho – ’ 

Yunho only hums from underneath her, her chest jutting out for attention with Changmin readily provides, massaging the tits and pulling at the nipples, careful to balance the pleasure with pain, as she fucks herself back on Yunho’s finger and tongue. 

Through her blurry vision, she sees Yunho’s other hand between her own legs, working her cunt over for a second orgasm. It makes Changmin keen – the fact that Yunho was getting off on the fact that she had a mouthful of Changmin’s cunt in her face. 

‘Close, close,’ she warns Yunho, ‘another finger, I need it – fuck me harder.’ 

So Yunho does, crooking two digits into her fluttering pussy, her tongue occupied with her clit and slick, making it feel like every neuron was firing up Changmin’s spine so her brain becomes white noise of desperation and this aching urge to just fucking _come_. 

And god – it builds, the sight of Yunho’s hand at her own pussy, two fingers jammed inside of her as she slips her thumb on her clit between her thick, muscular legs, and Yunho’s gorgeous rack for Changmin to play with – to tug and pull and scrape her nails around her nipples, feeling the shiver and arch of Yunho’s back. 

Most of all – it was the fact that it was Yunho’s fingers and Yunho’s tongue inside of Changmin’s cunt, fucking her open, so eager to obey and please, so fucking _kind_ in every which way – gorgeous, wonderful _Yunho_ – and Changmin can’t handle it. 

‘Yunnie – ’ she gasps, ‘I’m going to – ’ 

‘Please,’ she begs, muffled – and who is Changmin to resist. She comes in a flood, shivering, back bowed, her throat letting out a long, keening wail. Yunho works her through it with gentle strokes, tongue a soft pressure against her cunt as Changmin rides it out with slow, easing thrusts until she’s shivering and lifting herself up and away as best as she can. 

Legs weak, Changmin manages to collapse onto her shoulder by Yunho’s hip, just in time to catch Yunho flick her clit and come again, drenching her own fingers in her orgasm, a catch in Yunho’s voice when she says, ‘fuck, so hot, Changminnie.’ 

It takes a minute before Changmin struggles onto her knees, looking at Yunho’s flushed face, still damp from slick. ‘There’s a tissue box under the bed,’ says Yunho, voice rough and fucked out. Changmin swallows and digs for it, before coming over and wiping Yunho clean – her cheeks and mouth and nose and chin – with the tissues 

Yunho hums, pleased, eyes half-lidded in satiation, as Changmin decides to lift Yunho’s hands and lick her fingers clean from her slick, getting them all wet, eyes still on Yunho, who’s breathing gets heavier. ‘Changminnie.’ 

‘Okay, okay, I’ll stop,’ smiles Changmin against her palm, grabbing another tissue and drying her mess over Yunho’s pretty fingers. 

‘Overeager virgin,’ teases Yunho once Changmin is done and they’re pressed close against one another. 

Changmin snorts, ‘not a virgin anymore, y’know.’ She’s splayed on top of Yunho’s chest, hands unable to stop brushing over the soft skin of Yunho’s side, fitting her fingers between the lines of Yunho’s ribs that she can feel underneath if she presses. 

A thought occurs to her then. ‘Oh god,’ says Changmin, horrified, ‘oh god, your family was home.’ 

Yunho blinks then grins, ‘no, my parents are still at work till six. Jihye probably left at first moan.’ 

Changmin buries her face in Yunho’s chest, ‘I’m never going to look your sister in the eye again.’ 

‘Changminnie,’ sing-songs Yunho softly, carding her fingers through her long hair, brushing it back. ‘It’s okay.’ 

Changmin shifts then manages to lift the blanket that’s crumpled at the end of the bed to cover them both up. ‘If it’s fine, I’m going to take a nap.’ 

‘Okay,’ and Yunho drags her right up close, lining them both up side to side, and keeps brushing Changmin’s hair with her fingers until Changmin falls asleep. 

\- 

Three hours later, Changmin is dressed back in her uniform with her hands on her hips. ‘If you’re walking me to the bus stop, then you’re going to wear something _nice_.’ 

‘My sweaters are great!’ defends Yunho in a long skirt and aforementioned giant, baggy sweater. 

Changmin glares, trying to find the curve of Yunho’s torso underneath but she _can’t_. ‘I just – ’ she coughs and pouts. ‘I just want you to see you. All of you. Cause you’re gorgeous.’ 

It makes Yunho flush a deep pink, ducking her head. ‘Thank you.’ With fingers twisting the edges of her sleeves, she peeks up, ‘but I’m comfortable like this. I like this.’ 

With a sigh, Changmin concedes, weak against Yunho’s face. ‘Fine. Let’s go.’ With a flourish, she grabs her bag and Yunho accompanies her from the house to the bus stop, not touching, their arms brushing against each other occasionally. 

It feels a little awkward and uncertain, and Changmin doesn’t know what to do, but the bus is already rumbling down the street, ready to whisk Changmin away. 

‘Bye,’ waves Yunho, smiling softly. 

‘Bye,’ replies Changmin, chewing on her bottom lip, and looks out the bus window until Yunho is out of sight. 

\- 

The next morning, Changmin wakes up with a sore throat and hates everything. 

She stalks into school, ready to accuse Yunho for passing on her cold when Yunho _really_ should’ve known better, except she stops at the doorway of the classroom when she finds Yunho talking to a short-haired girl, and Yunho is smiling, her face pink. Jealousy blooms ugly and snarled in Changmin’s chest. 

Kyuhyun bumps into her shoulder from behind her, peeking over to the scene playing out, whistling low. ‘Better move fast or our student council president is going to steal Yunnie from you.’ 

‘ _That’s_ Joonmin?’ asks Changmin, watching the girl in front of Yunho play coy – eyes in curved half-moons and pretty mouth in a prettier smile. ‘I heard she’s been up everyone’s skirt.’ 

‘Clearly not Yunnie’s yet,’ mentions Kyuhyun, ‘best make that official fast. She’s a slut, not a homewrecker, y’know.’ 

‘Just because we slept together doesn’t mean we’re getting married!’ stutters Changmin, flushing. 

Kyuhyun gives her a long side-eye, ‘yeah, sure, okay. Anyway, going to class, see you at lunch!’ before flouncing away. 

Turning back to the scene, Changmin sees Joonmin smile even wider and say something, to which Yunho smiles back and shakes her head. Oh hell no. Changmin is not here for this. 

Without thought, Changmin strides into the classroom. ‘Come on, Yunho.’ 

Yunho turns, surprised, and gets up from her desk to greet her but Changmin’s already meeting her halfway, wrapping a hand around her waist, pulling her close. 

Over Yunho’s shoulder, Changmin watches Joonmin’s face, and smiles at the surprise that appears on the girl’s face when Changmin slides a hand down the curve of Yunho’s spine, brushing against her ass. 

Mouth close to Yunho’s ear, Changmin murmurs, ‘you’re _my_ girlfriend, understand?’ as her eyes track how Joonmin straightens and walks out of the classroom, shoulders set and chin up. 

Yunho pulls back, slightly bewildered at the display but she’s smiling. She’s gorgeous like this – her messy hair spilling all around her bright face, the jut of her bottom lip only for Changmin’s mouth, the curves of her torso lined up against the other. 

But the best part, knows Changmin, her chest tight – oh, the best part is when all of Yunho’s generosity, kindness, passion, warmth come out in rush when she replies with a cheery, breathless, ‘yes.’ 

The moment lasts up until Changmin sneezes. 

\- 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing femslash porn - so I hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading!


End file.
